3D printing, a rapid prototyping technology also known as additive manufacturing (AM) or additive layer manufacturing, mainly uses a digital model file as a basis and an adhesive material such as a metal powder, plastic or resin to build an object by the processes of stacking and accumulating layers on top of one another according to the digital model file, so as to manufacture a three-dimensional physical model of any shape.
The aforementioned adhesive material is filled into a material tank before use, and then the material tank is installed to a 3D printer for the 3D printing. To run the 3D printing smoothly and successfully without any formation of vacancy, the material filled in the material tank must be firm and free of air gaps.
However, the material filled in the material tank by a feeding machine requires users to push at the rear of the material tank by hand in order to keep the filled-in material firm and free of air gaps. As the material is filled up into the space of the material tank gradually, the material tank is forced to retract. Now, the user's hand has to push the rear of the material tank while the user is moving backward to slow down the retracting speed of the material tank and fill the material into the material tank in a firm and air gaps free manner. In other words, the conventional method of filling material into a material tank is very troublesome and inconvenient to users. Although the conventional method can achieve the effect of filling the material in a firm and air gaps free manner, yet it requires the users to control the retracting speed of the material tank by hand all the time. Obviously, the conventional method requires improvements.
In view of the aforementioned problem, the discloser of this disclosure based on years of experience in the industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments and finally provided a feasible solution to overcome the problems of the prior art effectively.